


Thunderstorms

by cowboykylux



Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, That's Not How The Force Works, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: When Kylo Ren notices your fear of the thunder and lightning which cracks outside the window, he takes your comfort into his hands, and kisses you back to calm.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Thunderstorms

“You’re tense, my darling.” Kylo murmurs one evening, hand carding through your hair as you’re tucked up in bed together, fire softly crackling in the hearth, curtains of the royal bed closed off from the rest of the world.

“Think nothing of it, I’m quite alright.” You say despite your obvious discomfort.

Just at that moment, lightning flashes between the gap in the curtains and thunder booms shortly after, making you recoil from the volume of it, making you seek comfort in your husband’s arms.

“Are you sure? Is it the thunder? For if it is, I’ll command it to cease at once.” Kylo casts a glare out through the window, a harsh stare as if in offence, as if the universe has angered him by frightening you.

“While I’m sure you are quite persuasive, I doubt that the skies would surrender to your demands.” You chuckle despite your shaking hands, and his eyes soften.

Wordlessly, he gently takes a hold of your hand, brings it to his lips. They are kiss bitten and swollen, so warm from the attention you lavished upon them not an hour ago. His body is so impressive as he rolls onto his side to face you, blanket low slung on his hips. You can see every single one of his scars like this, see how they shine with healed skin in the light of the fire. Outside the storm rages on, but inside it is safe and warm, and you are with your husband, your king.

He is so gentle with you, always so gentle. He presses a chaste kiss to each one of your fingers, beginning with the very tips. Sweet nothings caress your knuckles as he moves further up, slowly, carefully turning your hand in his so he may nuzzle his face against your palm. He kisses the lines there, with each little smack of his lips he draws out the fear you hold when the thunder crashes across the night air.

He continues to kiss, mouth rubbing against your pulse at your wrist, following up the veins of your forearm. He gently scrapes his teeth inside the crook of your elbow, and you let out a gentle laugh through your nose, for the feeling tickles thanks to his goatee. Up up up your arm he goes, pressing warm wet open mouthed kisses to your shoulder.

He hums in the back of his throat as he continues this journey, sucks at the spot where your neck and shoulder meet, worries the muscle there with his teeth before laving his tongue over the spot to soothe the sting of pleasure pain. He mouths and sucks at your throat, litters kisses across your jawline, before ever so gently, ever so carefully, ever so softly, meeting your lips once more, the pressure just barely there.

Your eyes close against his embrace anyway, and you open your mouth for him, his tongue slow and hot against yours, as he rolls over your body some more, cages you underneath him, his arms supporting his weight on either side of your head.

“Do you hear that?” He asks, voice so deep, baritone vibrating down through your entire body.

“No darling, I don’t hear anything.” You shake your head, confused for a moment, so dazed from his attentions, ministrations – before realization hits and you shyly smile, “You’re too much.”

Your Kylo never ceased to amaze you, for the thunder has indeed listened to him by some manner of which you do not know. You don’t have to know though, what power this is that he has, to make the sun shine brighter or the thunder roll off into the distance, what magic he possesses to make the flowers bloom more beautifully when you walk past.

You don’t know, and you don’t care, you’re just grateful for him, for his love, and for his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:
> 
> I’d like Person A comforting person B during a thunderstorm with 34 and/or 40 from the kissing prompts with Knight medieval Kylo if you please.


End file.
